The 80's
by Chesterfield
Summary: Arthur decides to relive his days as a punk for one last time. And Alfred likes it, quite a lot. One-shot. Mentions of sex. Rated M to be sure.


So, er, yeah xD  
My first fanfic ever...plz don't be too hard me XD  
This is because I totally love the idea of Punk!England.

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia and it's characters do not belong to me, sadly.

* * *

"Wh-what the hell is that?" America pointed at England's lower lip, a look of pure horror on his face.

Alfred had noticed the moment he had set foot in England's house today.

The atmosphere was a little different, a little unsettling…  
A little rebellious, perhaps?  
It gave him the chills, to say the least.

England, in his usual comfortable armchair, looked up from the novel he'd been reading and sighed, putting it away and crossing his legs, a look of pure boredom on his face.  
"It's called a _piercing_, you git."

Alfred gave a small shriek. The moment England had turned towards him, thus showing him the rest of his face, more piercing were revealed.  
In his ears, on the left side of his nose, his eyebrows, on the other side of his lip too…

"Since when-wha-I just-how-Jesus Christ, Arthur!"  
Although it was quite unfitting for a hero of Alfred's caliber to shriek and stutter, he could not help himself. He sank into one of Arthur's comfy chairs for support, or else he was sure to faint from massive culture shock.  
"Where else do you have those-are you wearing leather pants?" He stopped himself midsentence.  
Somehow, Alfred had failed to notice what _else_ England was wearing.

Leather pants.  
_Very, very, very_ tight leather pants. Squeaky ones.  
And instead of his usual shirt and tie and that _horrible_ sweatervest sort of thing, Arthur's chest was covered in a fishnet shirt.

And fishnet shirts were see-through.  
America swallowed audibly.

Arthur had his nipples pierced too.

Around England's neck was a dog collar, decorated by long, pointy, metal spikes sticking out of it and he had dyed his hair a ridiculous shade of bright red.

America found he could not close his mouth, although it had been unhinged for several minutes and he was starting to get a cramp.

Arthur merely smiled at him, his green eyes glittering ominously.  
"Do you like it?"  
There was a small silence.  
"I-It's very different." Came Alfred's not-so-bright answer.  
He had no idea what else to say.  
It was different, _very_ different from the Arthur he used to see.

"Why?" Trying to form whole, coherent sentences was still a tad too difficult for poor Alfred.  
Laughing, no, make that _cackling_, Arthur jumped up from his seat.  
From behind the couch he picked up a guitar, decorated with the flag of his country and all sorts of stickers of the Sex Pistols, The Clash and some other bands Alfred had never even heard of.  
He played a few notes and then looked back at America.

Arthur winked at him, sticking out his tongue.  
He had a piercing there too.

"It's the 80's, baby. I decided to relive those days one more time, because I still quite fancy them."

Alfred gulped again.  
Sure, he had always thought the way England dressed was rather boring and he had made crude remarks about his ties and sweaters and things like that, but now Arthur was taking it to extremes.  
And since when did he play the guitar? Alfred shook his head and eyed Arthur up and down one last time.

And then America decided, while looking at the other nation slowly, he really liked this new England.  
It sort of reminded him of Arthur in his pirate-days.  
The not-so-formal, rebellious, _fabulous_ Arthur.  
He was well…kind of hot, really.  
_Really _kind of hot.

England placed a hand on his bony hip, raising an eyebrow, a smug smile tugging at his lips.  
"What's wrong, you git? You keep staring, it's kind of rude." He put the guitar back in its case and leaned against the side of his armchair.

Alfred let his eyes wander over Arthur's collar and it gave him ideas that should _definitely not_ see the light of day.

He stood up and felt his cheeks flare. "Well, sorry about this but…"  
Closing in on England he felt his heart beat loudly and he was sure Arthur heard it, because he raised an eyebrow and give him a questioning look.  
Which looked ridiculously sexy, in Alfred's head.

Without warning, he roughly grabbed England's collar and crushed their lips together.  
Arthur gave a gasp of surprise and Alfred used the opportunity to shove his tongue past England's lips, exploring the cavern of his mouth.  
Alfred's free hand grabbed Arthur's hip, drawing small circles with his thumb. His other hand let go of the spiky collar and wound itself through England's brightly dyed hair.  
Arthur moaned when Alfred flicked his tongue against his piercing and Arthur complied, deepening the kiss on his own accord. His hands, which had first tried to push Alfred away, now clawed at the blonde's shirt. He whimpered when Alfred decided to play with his piercing some more.  
Alfred soon broke the kiss, short on oxygen and a little dizzy.  
Arthur stared at him with hazy eyes, cheeks flushed, panting slightly.  
Then he smacked Alfred on the head.

"Y-you git! What the hell was that for?!" The color on his cheeks now matched his hair dye and Alfred chuckled, utterly satisfied with himself.

"I always wondered what I'd be like to kiss someone with a piercing."

England looked even more shocked and staggered backwards, almost tripping over his own guitar case.  
"D-don't you ever do that again without warning, young man!" Arthur pushed a hand against his chest and felt his heartbeat reach record heights.  
"Don't you dress like that without warning." Alfred replied smugly, _really_ enjoying where this conversation was going. "Have you got any idea how hot you're making me?"  
"What?! D-don't say such vulgar things!"  
Arthur slowly backed away when Alfred tried to close the distance between them once more. "I-I-I mean it! D-don't come closer!"  
"Or else?"  
With a swift movement Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrists, pinning them against the wall with one hand, while his other stroked along Arthur's jaw line.  
"You'll put that horrible sweater vest on again?" he purred, seeing how England was quite enjoying this himself despite his constant protests.  
Arthur narrowed his green eyes and opened his mouth to make a crude remark at Alfred, but gasped loudly when America ghosted his hand over the piercing in his right nipple.  
England flushed a deeper red than Spain's tomatoes and whimpered softly when Alfred fooled around some more, occasionally flicking, squeezing and pulling at the silvery ring.

Arthur couldn't help but rest his head against Alfred's chest, gasping at his devilish touches.  
"N-no, stop that…"  
Alfred shushed him, letting go of England's hands, wedging a knee between his leather-clad legs and nipped at the sensitive skin behind Arthur's ears, making him gasp and moan even more.  
He used both hands to rub at England's nipples and England lost himself, kissing the life out of Alfred.  
He draped his arms around America's broad shoulders, gently pushing him towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Oh, god…"

Arthur let himself fall back on his pillow, panting like a dog and dripping with sweat.  
America lit a cigarette and lazily blew circles in the air, looking over at Arthur.  
His hair was out of place, his lips a little swollen and that look in his eyes…Hazy and lustful, the look that Alfred loved the most of all.  
He grinned at him.

"I love the 80's."

* * *

SO, please tell me what you think!  
Fail ending is fail xD And, yes, in my mind, America smokes cigarettes. Just...don't ask xD


End file.
